ENAMORADO
by nekoayozen19
Summary: RESUMEN: Se sitúa en el nigenkai tres años después de finalizar el torneo en el mundo reikai, Yusuke, kuwabara, kurama y hiei toman caminos distintos al finalizar el torneo, sin embargo siguen frecuentándose en el mundo nigen junto con yukina, genkai y bo


**ENAMORADO°°°°**

**えなもらど**

**YU YU HAKUSHO**

**RESUMEN:** Se sitúa en el nigenkai tres años después de finalizar el torneo en el mundo reikai, Yusuke, kuwabara, kurama y hiei toman caminos distintos al finalizar el torneo, sin embargo siguen frecuentándose en el mundo nigen junto con yukina, genkai y botan…..de esos tres años del único del que no saben nada es de hiei, quien decidió quedarse en el mundo del mal alado de mukuro, hiei y kurama terminaron mal su amistad la ultima ves que se vieron, de eso ya hace tres años, ahora volverán a encontrarse y recordaran los hechos del pasado entre ellos un secreto que mantienen kurama y hiei…..descubre cual es el secreto que causo tres años atrás la destrucción de una amistad….y que les espera a esta pareja…..la historia principalmente gira alrededor de hiei y kurama.

CATEGORIAS Y ADVERTENCIAS: LEMON EXPLICITO +18, HUMOR, ANGUSTIA, DRAMA,

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC…BUENO ME REFIERO A SEGUNDO FIC DE SERIES ANIME PORKE POR LO REGULAR ESCRIBO SOLO FICS ORIGINALES…ESPERO KE LES GUSTE ESTE PEQUEÑO LEMON DE MI PAREJA FAVORITA DE YU YU HAKUSHO HIEI X KURAMA!! 0

ARIGATO Y MATTA NE!!

**CAPITULO 1:**** SECRETOS…..**せくれとすでる ぱさど

**POR NEKOGRIS20**

**Aclaraciones **

( ) Entre paréntesis lo ke ase el personaje y las narraciones

entre asteriscos pensamientos del personaje

/ Sonidos y cambio de escena

# # Mensajes de textos o llamadas por teléfono

Entre corchetes están las traducciones del japonés al español

_En cursivas estarán las letras de algunas canciones o programas de TV_

-/MUNDO NIGEN 12 DE DICIEMBRE TEMPLO DE GENKAI 10:33 PM/

-ERES UN DESCONCIDERADO YUSUKE URAMESHI!! COMO PUDISTE COMERTE EL PEDAZO DE KUWABARA!!

-EL LE METIO EL DEDO AL MIO!! (Esos….eran keiko y yusuke como siempre estaban peleando….)

-LE METI EL DEDO PORQUE TU LO BABEASTE!! (Se defendía el peli naranja)

-Déjalo ya keiko…..no tienes porque defender a kazuma…..¬¬uu (dijo la hermana mayor de kuwabara de cabello castaño y ojos marrones mientras fumaba un cigarrillo mirando por la ventana)

-definitivamente parecen unos crios…¬¬uu (dijo la anciana genkai mientras tomaba su te sentada en la mesa…..enfrente de ella se encontraba el pelirrojo tomando de la misma manera el te….con mirada melancólica y sin decir ni una palabra…..) sucede algo kurama??

-hace….ya dos largos años….. (estaba metido en mis pensamientos…y Salí de ellos al escuchar a la maestra genkai llamarme…) SI? Disculpe…maestra genkai que decía?? nn uu

-estas muy distraído…sucede algo?? (Me pregunto la maestra genkai…ella seguia igual que siempre…aunque todos habíamos tomado caminos distintos nos reuníamos para vernos….yusuke y keiko estaban comprometidos….kuwabara estaba en plan de conquista con yukina….yo seguia en el instituto a veces ayudaba a mi padrastro en su trabajo……y de hiei….no sabíamos nada desde hace dos años que ganamos el torneo…el había decidido quedarse con mukuro en el reino del mal…..y yo suponía que aun seguia con ella……)

-iie….nada importante es solo…que ya es tarde y es mejor que me vaya antes de que mi madre se preocupe….(me excuse mientras me ponía de pie)

-chotto matte kurama……a mi no me engañas estas seguro de que no sucede algo mas?? (Le pregunto la anciana al joven que le mirada sorprendido con sus ojos verdes al verse descubierto….)

-si….no pasa nada….(conteste...genkai me conocía muy bien y sabia que era lo que pasaba conmigo…)

-KURAMA YA TE VAS?? (Me pregunto botan ella, también se reunía con nosotros se había convertido en una buena amiga para todos…..aunque ella me miraba con otros ojos….yo siempre mantenía las distancias….ella era bonita su largo cabello azul era muy llamativo…sin embargo por mas que yo hubiera tratado enamorarme de ella no había podido, asta la fecha….)

-si….

-NEE KURAMA QUEDATE UN MOMENTO MAS!! (Me dijo keiko mientras me sonreía….al menos ella y yusuke habían arreglado sus diferencias y al final habían terminado juntos….)

-nn me encantaría pero, tengo que irme ya…..es un poco tarde tarde?? Si como no ¬¬uu nos vemos después….yusuke, kuwabara keiko (mire a kuwabara…mientras yusuke y keiko hablaban conmigo el estaba comiéndose todo el pastel nnuu) etto…me retiro entonces…..

-no olvides lo que te eh dicho kurama….(me dijo genkai antes de irme…..y yo sabia a lo se refería….)

--tarde?? Si son las diez y media….uu no pude inventarme otra excusa?? (Comencé a cruzar el jardín directo a la salida….entonces ahí me encontré con un par de ojos color sangre….) hiei……. (fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente….pero el dueño de se par era su hermana yukina)

-ohayo kurama estaba viendo las plantas del jardín algunas están muriendo..Por el cambio de clima….(me decía yukina quien se encontraba, mirando algunas flores….ella ahora vivía aquí con genkai….me acerque y le sonreí)

-tal vez es porque no tienen suficiente sol ni calor…. Y poco a poco se van marchitando…(le explicaba el pelirrojo mientras con sus manos tocaba los pétalos de las flores y estas revivían y sus colores aumentaban)

-0 que hermosa!! Etto….lastima que las demás morirán…..uu

-nee aremos una cosa…mañana te traeré unas semillas que ayudaran a las flores si?

-arigato!! (Yukina se colgó de mi brazo….ella ahora había tomado mas confianza con todos….y todos con ella además de que ya sabían que era la hermana menor de hiei) hueles bien kurama……u/u oO OH!! Gomen!! Lo pensaba solo gomen!!

- no te preocupes….solo lo dijiste en vos alta (yukina era muy natural y simpática…)

-gomen!! Que pena!! u/u ….es que….tu desprendes un aroma muy agradable y eres muy calido…cuando estoy junto a ti me siento en paz y en tranquilidad……bueno ya no te entretengo mas!! Ya te ibas no??

-si….tengo que llegar temprano ;)…..arigato yukina-chan…..(le di un beso en la mejilla al contrario ella estaba helada…por ser una dama de las nieves..)

-bye……kurama…. (la chica de ojos rojos miraba la espalda del pelirrojo quien salía de la casa caminando lentamente)

--/CASA MINAMINO 11:06 PM/

-que bueno que llegas te llamo un compañero de tu clase…..voy a salir con tu padre…vamos a ir a una cena no lo teníamos previsto solo estábamos esperando a tu regreso….(me dijo mi madre mientras se levantaba y salía al auto con mi padrastro mientras me daba un beso…) cuídate y duérmete ya suichi

-si madre…..(cerré la puerta principal…..estaba solo en la casa ya que mi hermanastro se había quedado en casa de sus amigos….respire hondo….dentro de unos días seria otro año….subí las escaleras dirigiéndome a mi habitación…)

-/HABITACION DE KURAMA/

-(tome la manija de mi puerta…en ese momento sentí una presencia….me puse en guardia, saque la rosa escondida entre mi largo cabello y abrí la puerta rápidamente…….) Oo hiei…….(la rosa que tenia en mi mano termino en el suelo….hiei estaba de pie en mi ventana…..lleno de sangre….)

-ku…ra….ma….(en ese momento se desplomo en el suelo…yo me acerque rápidamente y le tome el rostro…estaba desmayado y herido….nunca había visto a hiei de esta manera…..se le veía muy mal….le recosté en mi cama… y le desvestí el pecho….tenia granes heridas en esa zona….)

-hiei…..que te hicieron?...(fui por unos paños de agua y comencé a quitarle un poco la sangre….con hiervas curativas empecé a cerrarle las heridas…..hiei respiraba entrecortadamente….y cerraba los ojos con fuerza incluso su tercer ojo estaba cerrado con fuerza….estuve unas horas tratando de mejorar su salud con mis poderes….asta que al parecer había sanado un poco…..le arrope y Salí de mi habitación….)

--hiei…. me pregunto que demonio habrá sido capas de hacerle eso….hiei no es tan fácil de derribar….(pensaba mientras me preparaba un café en la cocina…..después de casi tres años….de no verle ahora llega a si y para colmo herido….) tal vez no tenia otra opción mas que venir aquí…..uu (un rato después subí a mi habitación de nuevo….)

--/HABITACION/

-(al entrar note que hiei ya estaba despierto….respire profundo y le hable serenamente) veo que ya te despertaste……como te sientes?? (Le dije mientras estaba yo estaba de pie junto a mi cama en la que el descansaba)

-……………………..(como era de esperarse hiei no me contesto……el y yo habíamos roto nuestra amistad la ultima ves que nos vimos..Por esa razón también era raro verle aquí….)

-yo…..bueno…yo……trate de sanar tus heridas…..aunque algunas son tan profundas……(los ojos de hiei se clavaron en los míos…me miraba de una manera fría….y con indiferencia……respire profundo y segui) yo…..creo que las profundas tardaran mas en sanar…….uu hiei..Que te sucedió??

-no es de tu incumbencia zorro……(cuando hiei me dijo eso….no me sorprendí sabia que me hablaría a si, de esa manera tan cruel….pero a mi me dolió me dolió mucho…apreté un puño con fuerza si algo tenia que tener era dignidad)

-solo era una pregunta hiei…….creo que si viniste a este techo buscando amparo merezco saber lo que te sucedió……

-no vine buscando amparo….(hiei trato de levantarse pero se detuvo ya que un dolor en el vientre le pego) no tenia otra opción mas que venir a este odioso mundo….

-entiendo…….solo vino porque no conocía otro lugar en este mundo… (hiei se distinguía por que no le agradaba en nada el mundo nigen, el prefería mil veces el mundo del mal…..a el no le gustaba nada este mundo lo había dejado bien claro muchas veces…y yo por ser mitad nigen, no era tampoco de su agrado….)

-no tenia mas fuerzas para ir al templo de genkai….(me dijo mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama)

-ah….ya veo….(tome unos libros y me senté en mi escritorio dándole la espalda….) soy un idiota……

-que haces zorro?? (Me pregunto..Yo sin voltear a mirarle conteste)

-leo………..pensé…que no te volvería a ver….(esa frase se me escapo de los labios..Después me lamente de haberlo dicho, hiei no dijo mas…..se quedo callado….trate de olvidarme de el…y segui leyendo…….cerré mis ojos por un momento..Y a mi mente llegaban las imágenes de hace dos años……)

-/FLASH BACK REIKAI/

-hiei!! Espera!! (Le tomo de la mano acabamos de terminar con el torneo…mukuro le había pedido a hiei que se quedara con ella y yo no podía callar mas…..) Mañana regresare al mundo nigen, y se que tu te quedaras…y bueno es que yo……….

-que quieres kitsune?? (Me pregunto mientras me miraba….le jale hacia a mi y le plante un beso….hiei no se movió ni me rechazo…solo se dejo ser….)

-hiei yo……(estaba apunto de explicarle que le amaba, que realmente le quería pero hiei…..formulo sus propias conclusiones de las cuales me di cuenta mucho después) tu me gustas…….

-(hiei me miro…y supe que estaba molesto no por nada lo conocía de años….sin decirme mas se acerco y me planto un beso…cosa a la cual yo conteste rápidamente…estaba tan enamorado….que no pensé solo sentí con el corazón…) por eso no me dejabas en paz?? Por eso me seguías a todos lados??

-hiei…de…de que hablas?? (no me dejo preguntar mas…cuando me di cuenta ya me tenia tendido sobre la hierva bajo los árboles y no dejaba de besarme y yo no dejaba de aceptar sus caricias….que poco a poco se hicieron mas fuertes, mas agresivas… y no me importo.) Hiei…yo…..yo te….a..

-calla…..kitsune….(me susurro al oído mientras sus manos se adentraban bajo mi ropa…tocando directamente mi piel….)

-hiei………que….que…….haces..? (Nunca me espere que hiei me correspondiera…y menos de esa manera….por eso quería escuchar de sus labios lo que el sentía….pero la respuesta no llego en esos momentos si no mucho después….)

-esto…es lo que querías no? (me dijo al oído lascivamente, me estaba desvistiendo dejándome completamente desnudo…y yo de tan enamorado que estaba….no escuche nada mas….solo quería que sucediera…)

-iie...(los labios de hiei atraparon los míos…sus besos eran apasionados..Y egoístas no querían que yo disfrutara solo quería ser el en todo momento…..sus labios dejaron los míos para bajar por mi cuello…por mis hombros….y yo respiraba agitadamente había desead tanto ese momento….)

-kitsune…..(nunca pensé que hiei fuera un buen amante…pero aquella ves me lo demostró con creces, su ropa quedo a un lado junto con la mía….mientras se acomodaba entre mi cuerpo y me miraba a la cara…tenia una mirada de enojo…..eso me puso nervioso…..porque me miraba así en estos momentos?? Esa era la pregunta que tenia en mente en esos momentos…cuando menos me di cuenta hiei se había clavado en mi….sin previo aviso)

-AAAHHH!! (Le apreté los hombros…había entrado en mi cuerpo de una sola estocada…me había producido dolor…y placer…..mi corazón latía a mil….yo deseaba eso en realidad a si que no me importo que me tomara con brusquedad….) HIEI!! A….A….AAHH!

-kitsune…..(había comenzado a embestirme con fuerza…una y otra ves….yo sentía mucho dolor….nunca nadie me había tocado con este cuerpo….con el cuerpo de suichi minamino……..era youko en aquellos tiempos en los que gozaba de los placeres sexuales…..pero ahora mi parte nigen había tomado conciencia y no había caído en esos placeres…si no en uno peor y profundo…."el amor")

-HIIIE….II…..mas….mas despacio…………(le pedí entre jadeos….el no me escucho y siguió de la misma manera….estuvo penetrándome unos minutos…asta que mi cuerpo se tenso…estaba apunto de terminar…y hiei también…..me tomo de las caderas con sus manos y comenzó a moverme al mismo par que se movía el….)

-zorro…..(hiei izo las ultimas embestidas…y sentí claramente como se corrió dentro de mi…..yo de la misma manera….mientras una lagrima escurría por mi mejilla….y mi respiración se normalizaba….poco a poco…..)

-hiei…….(le acaricie el rostro…cuando lo hice hiei me miro sorprendido….yo le sonreía….nunca olvidare ese instante…hiei se sonrojo y me beso de una manera distinta a todas las demás…esta era dulce..Tierna, y por un momento creí…que era con sentimiento……pero me equivoque…..uu)

-no te quiero volver a ver…..(me dijo mientras salía de mi….yo no entendía que era lo que sucedía…..el comenzó a vestirse….y yo….no podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban, lo que mis oídos escucharon….)

-QUE QUIERES DECIR!! (Me cubrí con mi ropa…no me podía levantar estaba sumamente adolorido)

-te di lo que querías zorro…….ahora vete (me dijo de la manera mas fría….me miro como si yo…como si yo fuera un fácil…una basura, los primeros sentimientos de toda mi vida…tanto de youko como de minamino se habían ido al caño)

-DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!! HABLAME CLARO HIEI!! (Le grite….perdí la razón, me negaba a creer lo que me decía me negaba rotundamente)

-ya me escuchaste…..eso es lo que buscas de todos no?...pues ya te lo di ahora lárgate que no te quiero volver a ver….

-que…..?...cuales todos!! (en mi otra vida de youko…no puedo negar que yo era un demonio que se aprovechaba….un ladrón tanto de objetos como de corazones los tomaba, los usaba y después los desechaba pero de eso ya fue hace mucho, y yo había cambiad aunque de mi pasado jamás me avergonzare) HIEI!! POR…..PORQUE HICISTE ESTO!!

-es lo que querías…..(me contesto y por un momento me pareció ver una lagrima en el rostro de hiei…..se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar…alejándose de mi intente ponerme de pie…pero el dolor era insoportable….)

-hiei……….(hiei me había usado, me había rechazado tal y como yo lo hacia antes con los demás….no entendía porque…nunca entendí porque hiei me tomo…..asta días después….)

--/CASTILLO DE MUKURO/

-(había decidió ir por una respuesta, hiei ya vivía con mukuro y decían que mukuro seria su tutor, y el mas adelante quedaría de heredero…..)

-hiei….bien a hablar contigo….(le dije mientras lo miraba estaba sentado al borde de la ventana…)

-que quieres que no tenias que irte al mundo nigen ya?? (Me dijo sin mirarme)

-hiei….vengo hablar sobre lo del otro día……quiero saber porque tu te fuiste a si…(hiei se bajo de la ventana y comenzó a caminar hacia mi….al pasar a mi lado se detuvo y dijo……..)

-eres un zorro tramposo y ladrón, acaso crees que no se lo que tienes que ver con yami?? Por favor kurama, no me subestimes…se porque me buscabas y ya te lo di…ahora que lo obtuviste no me busques mas….no quiero saber nada de ti, ya no tenemos porque vernos….no somos parte del equipo urameshi nunca mas, y tu eres un tonto demonio que se esconde detrás de la apariencia humana…..

-porque…..si crees todo eso de mi….porque me tomaste hiei?? (Mi cabello me cubría los ojos…yo había bajado la cabeza…y ahora había entendido todo…hiei creía que y seguia siendo el mismo kitsune, aquel que solo buscaba un rato de sexo, y al parecer le habían llegado los rumores de mi relación con yami…..cosa que no era cierto jamás lo fue…..el único que invadía mis pensamientos en ese entonces era hiei…….y el le había creído a todos menos a mi.)

-por…….(hiei dudo…y por ultimo contesto…) por lastima…. Y otra cosa….no quiero que se entere nadie de lo ocurrido o me las pagaras zorro….(después de aquello me fui del mundo reikai, regrese a ser suichi minamino…..aunque en el fondo jamás creí eso de…."lastima" me había ido…no solo terminando con nuestra amistad…si no terminado con mi corazón hecho añicos)

-/END THE FLAS BACK/

-(regrese a la realidad…mire a hiei estaba recostado en mi cama…se había quedado dormido….y así lo había hecho, ni yusuke siquiera se había enterado del motivo de nuestro distanciamiento la única que lo sabia con lujo de detalles era genkai..….todos preguntaban y yo no hacia mas que asegurar que todo estaba bien, que solo nos habíamos distanciado un poco…cuando en realidad nos distanciamos porque estuvimos muy unidos una ves….porque fuimos uno una ves….ese era nuestro secreto……solo mió y de hiei….de la persona que ame….amo y amare siempre…..)

CONTINUARA……………

HIIII ESTO SOLO SERA UN FIC DE DOS CAPS PERO SI LES GUSTO MUCHO DIGANME PARA CONTINUARLO ;)

DEJEN REVIEWS!! ONEGAI!!

Capitulo terminado el martes 26 de diciembre del 2006 a las 3:41 PM

**CAPITULO 2:**** ENAMORADOS **えなもらどす

**POR NEKOGRIS20**

**Aclaraciones **

( ) Entre paréntesis lo ke ase el personaje y las narraciones

entre asteriscos pensamientos del personaje

/ Sonidos y cambio de escena

# # Mensajes de textos o llamadas por teléfono

Entre corchetes están las traducciones del japonés al español

_En cursivas estarán las letras de algunas canciones o programas de TV_

-/CASA MINAMINO 13 DE DICIEMBRE 9:30 PM/

-(hiei había dormido toda la noche de ayer…y toda la tarde de hoy ya eran las nueve y media de la noche y aun seguia dormido…tubo fiebre por la noche y yo estuve a su lado tratando de bajársela con unos paños…me las ingenie para que mi madre no entrara a mi habitación durante todo el día, y hoy ella llegaba asta la madrugada ya que tenia que quedarse en el trabajo, Salí de la ducha y comencé a vestirme, mire a hiei aun seguia dormido….)

-kurama (el oji rojo miraba discretamente al pelirrojo mientras se bestia…su espalda larga y blanca….contrastaba con sus cabellos rojos húmedos y sus caderas estrechas….) maldito kitsune

-(toque en mi pecho el dije que llevaba desde hace casi tres años…no me equivoque y aquella ves hiei soltó una lagrima…una hermosa perla negra…que desde entonces llevo en el cuello…era muy difícil que hiei soltara a si como a si una lagrima…me termine de vestir…y mire por la ventana de mi habitación….ahí enfrente había un gran árbol…que en los buenos tiempos hiei usaba para dormir……nunca le gusto dormir dentro de la casa…y mucho menos en la cama….hiei me saco de mis pensamientos….cuando me llamo)

-zorro……(respire profundo…tenia que ser fuerte….y dije….)

-no me llames a si…..mi nombre es suichi hiei…..

-eres un zorro te guste o no…o acaso es que ahora quieres ser un humano por completo!! (Me pregunto mientras se ponía de pie…tenia el cuerpo vendado….)

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones hiei….y no me arrepiento ni me avergüenzo de mi pasado….uu (le di la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana de nuevo)

-donde esta urameshi y el invesil de kuwabara??

-ambos están en clases…..(conteste)

-y tu porque no?? (Me pregunto….la verdad era que yo había preferido quedarme a cuidarle…a pesar el tiempo..A pesar de lo sucedido….yo le amaba como un loco…)

-por ti……pero eso no te importa como de costumbre…(me aleje de la ventana dirigiéndome hacia la puerta tome la perilla y cuando iba a salir me detuve….al escuchar de nuevo a hiei)

-fue mukuro…..

-que? (me di la vuelta y lo mire con curiosidad)

-fue mukuro quien me hizo esto….pero no se quedara así me las va a pagar…..(dijo hiei mientras su rostro de llenaba de enojo)

-mukuro?? OO…..por que te hizo eso…? Si es una clase de entrenamiento creo que se paso…..

-no…..peleamos en serio descubrí que me mintió….

-ah…..tal vez ellos dos… (no podía dejar de imaginar a hiei con mukuro….hace mucho había rumores de que hiei había aceptado ser también su amante….) no tienes por que explicarme…….

-si…tengo….kurama

-kurama? Me llamo kurama?? (Desde aquella ves hiei había dejado de llamarme kurama, o kitsune….sustituyendo eso por "zorro")

-Sabes perfectamente que no soy bueno para las disculpas….a si que "lo siento"

-que?? No tienes porque disculparte….creo que dejaste muy en claro todo hace años…(yo no quería escucharle no quería ilusionarme…hiei trato de caminar pero el dolor se lo impidió…yo le sujete antes de que terminara en el suelo) estas herido….déjame terminar de curarte y después podrás irte….

-esta bien…..(hiei se sento en la cama….mientras yo me agachaba y le quitaba las vendas….poniendo mas plantas curativas en su torso…) mukuro me dijo que tu andabas tras de mi por ordenes de yami….

-que?? Oo de que hablas!?

-me dijo que tu y yami mantenían una relación de amantes…y que entre sus juegos sexuales habían apostado…y que tu trabajo era andar detrás de mi…..tal y como el youko que eres….me usarías y ganarías mucho con yami….(yo no podía creerlo….ahora entendía sus palabras….ahora sabia porque estaba furioso aquella ves)

-eso…..eso no es verdad….uu…..

-yo lo creí…..por eso….en aquella ocasión…hice lo que hice….aunque en el fondo dude….dude de las palabras de mukuro…no fue hasta hace unos días que hable con yami y el negó todo…………

-/FLASH BACK/

-PORQUE MENTISTE!! (Le reclamaba el peli negro a la mujer)

-no se de que me hablas hiei…..(decía ella mientras se encontraba sentaba en un sillón)

-DE KURAMA!! ME DIJISTE QUE EL ME ESTABA USANDO!! Y MENTISTE!! MUKURO!!

-a….eso?...solo fue una pequeña mentira piadosa…(la mujer se levanto y camino asta el demonio de fuego…lo sujeto de la cara y se acerco hablándole mientras rozaba sus labios con los de el…) youko kurama era un estorbo para tu formación……además tu eres mió hiei….

-SUELTAME!! NO SOY TUYO!! (El demonio de fuego le empujo y ella se volvió a acercar tomándole del cuello y besándole los labios a la fuerza)

-claro que si…..ahora que le arruinaste la vida a kurama tomándolo de esa manera crees que el te perdonara?? No me hagas reír hiei…..

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS ME LARGO!! (La mujer le propano una bofetada al peli negro mandándolo del otro lado de la habitación retachando en la pared y haciéndola mil pedazos)

-DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO AUN TE ACUERDAS DE EL!! HIEI?? DE AQUÍ NO TE VAS!!

-dije que me largo……(le dijo el chico mirándola desafiantemente y desenfundando su espada….)

-/END THE FLASH BACK/

-eso…..eso no es verdad….uu…..

-yo lo creí…..por eso….en aquella ocasión…hice lo que hice….aunque en el fondo dude….dude de las palabras de mukuro…no fue hasta hace unos días que hable con yami y el negó todo…………le reclame a mukuro y peleamos, apenas y pude cruzar la puerta a este mundo….

-entonces mukuro había inventado esas cosas….de todas maneras…hiei no tenia porque hacerme eso… (termine de cambiarle las vendas y me puse de pie…dándole la espalda….) de todas maneras no tenias porque hacerme aquello…..no de esa manera hiei……

-lo se……estaba furioso por lo que decían de ti….además cuando me dijiste que estabas interesado en mi….supuse que seria solo por eso…eso me molesto mas…..se que no tenia porque hacerlo….tengo que decírselo….por eso vine asta aquí pero deseaba hacerlo……

-cállate hiei….ahora callate tu…….no digas tonterias, me estas diciendo que yo te interesaba??...no digas estupideces….si de verdad yo te importaba no debiste tocarme….(me lleve la mano a la cabeza….los recuerdos de ese día no me dejaban, hiei tocándome, besándome, de una manera apasionada…de una manera tierna de una manera….brusca….) no debiste…no de esa forma….

-que querías que hiciera!! Estaba furioso y tú llegas a si!! Y me dices que te gusto cuando ni siquiera lo parecía KURAMA!!

-que querías…..? que lo gritara?...como podría hacer eso….cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro…..cuando sabia que tu no me veías de la misma manera……había tantas cosas de por medio…y cuando por fin te digo que me gustas tu……..tu….. Te comportas de esa manera!! (Estaba muy dolido…no había dejado de darle la espalda a hiei….sentí su mano temblorosa sujetando la mía….me di lentamente la vuelta)

-si me gustabas….por eso estaba aun mas molesto…al enterarme que tu solo me veías como un objeto…..por eso hice lo que hice….y no me arrepiento…porque…..te tuve… y aun me gustas….(mis ojos se abrieron de par en par….para hiei era muy difícil expresarse..Y yo sabia que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para decirme lo que sentía en aquellos momentos…)

-hiei…….

-gomen ne…..kitsune…(se acerco a mi y me beso en los labios….eran tan calidos…) menti……solo vine a buscarte a ti…..

-hiei……(hiei había cambiado solo su estatura un poco durante estos años su apariencia era la misma solo que estaba mas alto ahora….me tomo del cuello y me comenzó a besar) no me mientas por favor….

-no estoy mintiendo….si acepte a mukuro solo fue por despecho…..pero que soy yo para ti? Dime que no soy una aventura mas…..necesito oírlo….

-claro que no eres una aventura mas…..nunca lo fuiste…..eres el primero del que estoy ENAMORADO…….

-kitsune….(hiei paso su mano alrededor de mi cintura….sin dejar de besarme….caminado hacia atrás…y dejándome sobre mi cama….) yo…..u/u también….

-hiei…(sonreí…para el era muy difícil decir "también te amo"….sus labios se posaron en mi cuello…mientras una de sus manos jugaba con mi largo cabello…y la otra me desataba la cinta de la cintura…que mantenía la camisa en su lugar…)

-perdóname kitsune……..(me decía una y otra ves…por fin dejo mi cuerpo desnudo…y tal y como la ultima ves…me perdí en sus caricias….en sus besos….que esta ves me los daba con lentitud con dulzura…..sin egoísmo…) soy un poco celoso……no podía imaginarte con nadie mas…..(sus pantalones terminaron en el suelo…hiei no usaba lo que los humanos llamábamos "ropa interior" nn…esta ves pude apreciar bien su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mió…frotándose una y otra ves…..) esta ves sera distinto…….fui muy brusco hace tiempo…..

-hie..i….(mi respiración se acelero de sobre manera…sentí su lengua en mi miembro…lamiéndolo una y otra ves…mientras otra de sus manos dejo mi cabello para posarse en mi ano….tratando de introducir sus dedos…me tense y temí……quien me había desvirginado había sido hiei al menos en este cuerpo…y ahora temía al dolor….me aferre a su espalda….)

-descuida esta ves seré cuidadoso…(me decía mientras hacia una mueca de dolor su cuerpo aun estaba adolorido…)

-hiei mejor..no…..

-estoy bien……(me dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar y meter sus dedos de mi interior) has estado con alguien kurama??

-no……..nunca…..aquella ves…fuiste el primero que toco este cuerpo…….me refiero a……ahh….suichi……(solté un jadeo….me estaba dilatando…para lo siguiente)

-perdóname……te toque sin consideración la primera ves……no recordaba que el cuerpo de nigen que portas…..era virgen….(me dijo mientras se sonrojaba de sus propias palabras)

-no importa nada mas…….ahora solo importa el presente….(mi cuerpo estaba necesitando mas…y mas….había comenzado a sudar….el cuerpo de hiei se movía majestuosamente sobre el mió….lamiendo de arriba abajo mi entrada…..)

-ya es hora…(me dijo mientras me tomaba de las piernas y las ponía alrededor de su cuerpo….me besaba el rostro…..entonces tomo el dije de mi cuello) esto……es?

-la guarde desde ese día…..(la perla negra guindaba de mi cuello, y en el de hiei la perla plateada que era de su madre….)

-kurama….(hiei me beso los labios….fue un beso apasionado…su lengua se introducía con pasión, saboreando mi sabor….mientras yo le abrazaba con fuerza..ahora lo tenia ahí para mi….en mi cama…..lentamente sentí el miembro de hiei, entrar en mi…no dejaba de besarme…y tocarme los muslos con sus manos……sentí dolor pero paso rápido….dejando entonces un placer enorme…..poco a poco sentí como entraba en mi….su cuerpo estaba caliente como si tuviera fiebre pero…el cuerpo el que desprendía eso debido a su raza….a ser un demonio de fuego…por fin lo sentí asta el fondo…)

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH ( y por primera ves…escuche a hiei gemir….gemir de deseo..por mi…..)

-AHH….HIEI….AH………….(hiei comenzó a mover sus caderas…entrando y saliendo de mi….)

-kitsune….ahh..a..h…….a…(sus caderas se movían con rapidez y fervor…me enloquecía…sentía como su miembro erecto se abría paso dentro de mi una y otra ves…como el liquido preseminal me lubricaba y proporcionaba tal placer….)

-hiei……yo…..yo te amo………(le dije entre jadeos…el se movía de una manera descomunal con mucha fuerza…….no le importaban sus heridas…ahora solo estad ahí haciéndome suyo…..pero esta ves para siempre…)

-kitsune…a…h……aa.a.a..a.h.hhhh….yo….yo también te amo….!! AAHHH (hiei me dio una estocada profunda…..aferrandose a mis caderas….entonces eyaculo dentro de mi….yo de igual manera termine entre ambos…..respirando….grandes cantidades de aire…..habíamos llegado al clímax….al orgasmo…)

-AAHHH HIEI!! (me aferre a su espalda….me miro a los ojos…..y beso los labios con la misma dulzura de hace años….entonces supe que si me quería….) estoy enamorado……

-estamos enamorados….kitsune…(me beso la frente…y salio de mi con lentitud….se recostó a mi lado….respirando rápidamente….se había cansado demasiado y aun estaba herido…)

-tienes que descansar…..

-no podía aguantar mas…….kitsune….(entrelazo una mano con la mía, después de casi tres años….por fin supe lo que hiei sentía por mi….esta ves la confianza era inquebrantable…y ambos estábamos ENAMORADOS…..)

**FIN…………………..??**

**USTEDES DECIDEN ;)**

HIIIII

ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PEKEÑO FIC DE YU YU HAKUSHO!! ;) ME FASINA ESA SERIA LASTIMA KE NO SEA SHONEN AI Y YAOI Uu

DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI!!

aclaraciones sobre las fechas enlas ke fueronterminados ambos capitulos:

Estos fics los escribi como abran notado ase mucho

Fanfic terminado el martes 26 de diciembre del 2006 a las 5:21 PM

aclaraciones sobre las fechas enlas ke fueronterminados ambos capitulos:

Estos fics los escribi como abran notado ase mucho  
fue en el año 2006 y ahora estamos en el año 2008 , sucede que hace muchisimo tiempo que los escribi pero asta ahora me habia animado a subirlo a esta web

comento esto para que no aya mal entendidos bueno espero que les agrade, ACLARO QUE estos personajes no son mios solo es una historia alterna nada tiene que ver con el anime original YUYU HAKUSHO, los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

matta ne!!


End file.
